Snow Gollums and Griefers
by MinerWriterGal
Summary: Our Griefer, Emi, Is getting Lonely in the north... Unfortunately she Griefed the wrong witch, and ate the wrong vegi. Creepypasta.


_This story was inspired by real events in my game, and the discovery of the new witch mod, as well as the snow golem mod. I was going to make this something else, but I ended up making a creepypasta instead. This is my first minecraft story, so let me know what you think!_

Far, far up north, more north than anyone in their sane mind would be, a bare-footed girl walked. Her delicate pale feet were blue, as usual, from the snow that they tromped in. She held her arms close, rubbing them on her sides of her torn long-sleeved gray shirt to cause friction, trying anything to warm up a little more. Her icy blue eyes darted side to side, catching glimpses of her short deep-red hair.

"Damn I hate the snow." She muttered as she jumped up, over mounds of dirt, following an oh-so-familiar path back home. At last, after falling only twice in the snow, she saw it. It wasn't much, just a cobblestone 8-by-10 square three layered house, improvising pine-wood stairs as a roof.

Emi sighed in relief when her feet finally stepped onto the grass rectangle she cleared out earlier, though the grass was stiff and sharp from the cold. She glanced at her wheat farm to the left of her house, smiling when she saw that the glowstone, which she stole, under the water indeed kept it from freezing.

_She wasn't a good girl_, she admitted to her self quite consistently. She stayed in the north only to avoid seeing others, yet they were getting 'adventurous' lately, and coming into _her_ territory. Simplest way to get rid of them? Make them not want to be there, so that's what she would do. She would wander each day for her daily food, supplies, and hope to eventually meet someone that wasn't a show off, but instead _they_ came.

_They_ and their "Ohh look at me! I can make an entire house out of diamonds and glowstone and rare bricks from another dimension!" personalities. It's tough to live in the snow up north, but _noooooo_, they had all of the luck. Emi was simply using some of that to her own advantage. Of course, the smart ones somehow were able to prevent her from breaking and stealing some of their things, but she did what she could when she could.

Emi walked into her house, letting pressure plates (which she also stole) open and close the door. Letting another sigh escape as she walked up her stairs, she lifted off her heavy backpack, and looked at the treasures she "found" off of an ugly hag's hut. She felt a shiver when she remembered running from the house, and the crazy woman yelling all sorts of chants and curses after her.

"Let's see... Four leather... Six iron... Two pumpkin seeds... Iron shovel... Eight jungle wood... And two coco beans. Wonderful score for a day's work." She smiled, and set the bag down by her bed. Suddenly there was a "_kssst_" outside that made her jump. "Looks like its time for bed..." She glared outside, thinking how all of the "adventurers" probably made a personal iron golem by now as their guard. Pushing the thought aside, she rested on the bed. 'Tomorrow will be a busy day...' She thought, before falling into the darkness of night.

The next day consisted of using her new shovel for expanding her farm, as to make room for her pumpkins and coco beans, making extra torches to melt the close-by snow, making leather boots for her poor feet, which she was the most excited about.

As she was heading back to her simple house, she noticed the snow she scooped away with the shovel was still sticky and useable, unlike when she just hit it away with any other objects, as she rarely dug in the dirt in the first place, so it wasn't necessary to make a shovel before.

Distracted, she started forming structures with it. First just simple cubes, then igloos, then an entire miniature castle. It wasn't long till she started to have the feeling of showing someone her accomplishments, which she had no one. She muttered something about the damn snow, and looked to the darkening sky. She had made snow structures all day, and it seemed like a couple hours at most.

Making one last check on her farm, she noticed the two pumpkins had already grown, and the coco beans were not that far from done themselves. Picking what was ready, making one of the pumpkins into seeds and planting them, she rushed inside as the moon peaked over the snowy hill.

Inside, she realized she still had two blocks of snow in her bag. She heard a skeleton right outside, and she wasn't planning on getting her harvested wheat wet tonight. Dumping the snow into the corner, she kept it stacked, hoping it wouldn't melt till morning. Emptying the rest of her bag, the lone pumpkin she kept gave her a scare as she looked into its "face". Smiling, she took the pumpkin, and placed it on the snow pile, making it look like she actually had company.

Suddenly, it was like someone hit a switch. The snow contracted down on itself, and the pumpkin "head" seemed to take a personality. Emi dropped her bag, and watched in wonder as the snow golem came to life, and looked around. He -Emi mused- looked at her, gave a slight nod, and started to slide around. Wherever he went, a trail of snow followed. Normally Emi would be horrified by the thought of snow being in her house, but due to her feet now being covered, or maybe the fact that she actually has someone here -perhaps both- she could only smile as he slid up the stairs.

The next morning, Emi nearly had a heart attack. She was on her side when she woke, and her eyes opened to orange holes of darkness, grinning at her. She yelped, fell back, and landed in a pile of snow as she looked up. It took her a moment to realize it was the golem... He was watching her sleep? It took another moment to realize she was surrounded by snow.

"My... House...?" Every surface she glanced at was topped in a perfect white layer of snow. "You... Covered everything!" Her hands shot to the sides of her head, half crying the words. "You-!" She turned furiously to see the snow golem look down and back away, as if to say 'I'm sorry!'. Her anger left in an instant, "oh... I'm sorry, I know you can't help it." The golem tilted his head, then did his nodding thing.

"Oh! I know what you need! A few friends!" Emi stated excitedly. She raced outside with an empty backpack and shovel, and started collecting more snow and harvesting more and more pumpkins.

"One golem, two golem, three golem, four. There will be no zombies knocking at my door..." She sang that night while making the snow golems. Each one seemed to do a nod greeting to the others as they came to life. Emi was getting so overjoyed with her company, she hadn't noticed how her small house was starting to crowd up.

"Five golem, six golem, seven, eight. There be no creepers at my gate..." She rhymed on the next night. Again they nodded at each other, but this time they all seemed transfixed on Emi as she sang.

"There be nine golem, ten golem, eleven, twelve! There ain't no mob that can't be killed!" As if set on this pattern, she continued to make more and more snow golems each night. Luckily, she noticed that her small house was getting overcrowded, and made her house almost twice the size. This night though, no snow golems paid attention to each other, but only watched in a daze as the red-head created more.

It was that night, that she finally realized something was wrong. She could not sleep at all, there were too many sounds coming from below. Something kept whispering, then there would be a sound like someone packing snow. Whisper, pack, whisper, pack.

Emi, curious as to what that sound was, came down the stairs to see twelve pumpkins facing the ground, each tilted a bit, made a wind-like noise, and bounced. _They are dreaming_, thought Emi, somewhere in her mind she thought that was almost cute. She walked back upstairs without a thought, had she, she might have looked back to see all twelve of the snow golems looking at her.

Next day, Emi realized she was letting her wheat go. Not paying attention to it the last few days, the cold from the snow killed it off, leaving it to rot. "Now what am I to eat?" She asked, irritated at herself. She had leftover bread in storage, but that was for emergencies, or if another blizzard happened. Her eyes wandered over to the pumpkin patch, and she realized she never tasted a pumpkin before.

Grabbing a slice she cut with her newly-made iron sword, she bit into it. A second later she hurled it along with her breakfast over the fence around her yard. Tossing the rest of the pumpkin into the half frozen river, she decided she would just use some extra wheat in storage and some coco beans to make some cookies. Not exactly ideal, but will work for the night.

Picking some beans off of the jungle-wood, she headed inside. She stepped in, looked up, and dropped all of the coco beans on to the snow-matted ground. Twenty-four eye sockets stared up at her, almost hungrily. Emi felt a bit uneasy, but she picked up the beans, and the snow golems watched her every move. Ducking out of there, she went into her room and made some cookies.

"Maybe they were just... Having a party?" She mused out loud, munching on several cookies. Her ears suddenly picked up on more whispering and packing sounds from below, she went to the stairs again to see what was going on, just to see every golem turn to her as she came into view.

She rushed back up to her room, and dropped her bag by the bed. She started to change shirts when she smelt it. _Pumpkin_.

They could smell it on her. She was sure of it. Suddenly terrified, she pulled out her iron sword, laid it by her bed, and quickly crafted a door to place at the stairs. Double checking its hinges, she finally relaxed and went to bed.

Next morning, she started to realize what she have done. She woke up to whispering and packing, and opened her eyes to the twenty-four golem eyes, digging into hers. She gasped, pulling the sword close to her. She looked panicky around the room, and saw that the door has been broken down.

Her ringing screams could be heard for miles, but only to be lost to the deserted snow land...


End file.
